New Detective Comics
New Detective Comics is a comic book series published by DC Comics which follows several different main characters, with every comic having different stories inside that follow each character. Characters Main *'Charles Victor "Vic Sage" Szasz/The Question' - a mysterious detective who has a very odd philosophy that mixes Objectivism with Zen Buddhism. *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brien/Plastic Man' - a former criminal who has now become a vigilante who can stretch his body. *'Amy Winston/Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld '- a teenage girl who is attempting to adjust to her new life as the ruler of a fantasy land full of beasts and monsters. *'William "Billy" Batson/Shazam' - a young kid who gains the powers to become a hero by saying the words "Shazam". Supporting *'Katherine Murphy' - a reporter who has a fascination with the Question and his philosophy. *'Rodney Cole' - a homeless man who Question enjoys hanging out with and who he refers to as his master. *'Ian McGrove' - a rival reporter of Katherine who has made it his number one goal to unmask Question no matter what. *'The Junkyard Man' - a man who lives in a junkyard and who spars with Question whenever he is free. * *'Snapper Carr' - Eel's best friend who is an old ally to the Justice League and aids him. * *'Citrina' - a very powerful and intelligent witch who is a close ally of Amethyst's. *'Granch' - the ogre-like son of the villainous Dark Opal who was instantly shunned by his father. *'Prince Topaz' - a very ambitious and joyful warrior who loves to battle large enemies. *'Lady Turquoise' - a hot-headed and anger-prone warrior that values training above everything else. *'Prince Garnet' - a rather egotistical fighter whose ego is an act to hide his true shy and easily embarrassed self. *'Rita Beckman' - Amy's best friend who she talks to about her life on Gemworld. *'Princess Emerald '- the daughter of the villainous Fire Jade who isn't the biggest fan of her role as a ruler. *'Herbert "Herb" Winston' - Amy's adoptive father who isn't the biggest fan of Gemworld. *'Marion Winston' - Amy's adoptive mother who is usually out on trips. *'Lord Garnet' - an impeccable warrior who trains Amethyst and her friend in the art of combat. *'White Opal' - Dark Opal's brother who has made it his life goal to one day defeat his brother. *'Emmy '- Princess Emerald's little sister who she will do anything to protect. *'Lord Diamond' - the last remaining Diamond who is a very wise monk. * *'Freddy Freeman' - Billy's best friend and close ally. * Antagonists *'October Six '- an anarchist who believes that everything is pointless, including himself, and thus he has total freedom to do whatever he wants. *'Man-Dragon' - a master martial artist who is obsessed with killing Question, believing that he is the only person worthy enough to see him dead. *'Ugly Jenny' - an incredibly ambitious thief who hides her face with her hair due to believing that she is hideous. She is also massively obsessed with Question. *'Black Harry' - a massive fan of Question who suffers from schizophrenia and believes that Question must have an arch enemy and thus attempts to become his. *'The Spot' - a crime boss who has a large black spot for his face and who almost every criminal in the city know to stay away from due to his intimidating persona. **'Walrus' - a very large and dimwitted Russian immigrant. **'Unicorn' - a man in a mask that fires beams from a horn on it. *'Pale Sniper '- a Korean mercenary who always wears a white suit and carries a sniper rifle wherever he goes. No matter what happens, he is abnormally relaxed. *'Mad Matt '- a mob enforcer that collects things from the people he kills and who uses anything he can to kill his enemies, no matter how out there the weapon. * *'Sheila Sorrell/Granite Lady' - a former singer who after a failed start to an opera career, becomes a criminal made out of granite. *'Chuck Brown/Kite Man' - Eel's former boss who wears a kite-like harness. *'Shame' - a greedy cowboy themed supervillain. * *'Dark Opal' - a megalomaniacal tyrant who rules over a land that fears the mention of his name. He is despised by everyone who is not from his kingdom. **'Lord Sardonyx' - Dark Opal's army general who enjoys battling against enemies and who is dangerously loyal to his superior. **'Carnelian' - Dark Opal's youngest and favorite son who is massively egotistical and a master swordsman. *'Fire Jade' - a mad woman who prides herself on her abilities of suggestion and creating magical hallucinations. *'Child and Flaw' - two members of the incredibly powerful Lords of Chaos who are sent down to take over Gemworld in their name. *'Archmage' - the embodiment of all dark magic in the world that is a master of all forms of mystic arts. *'Lady Mordiel' - Amethyst's aunt who is out to kill her due to the laws stating she will become the ruler if there is no other option. *'Lord Aquamarine' - a mad man who is obsessed with ruling the land and is constantly thinking of new ways to do so. * *'Tet-Adam/Black Adam' - a former disciple of the wizard Shazam who becomes an insane being out for chaos. *'Doctor Thaddeus Sivanna' - a mad scientist who wants to become an all-powerful being. *'Mister Mind' - TBD * Issues #/Case One/ - A mob enforcer named Mad Matt is hired to hunt down and kill the Question. Plastic Man decides to get revenge on his former boss, Kite Man. Amethyst is forced to try and stop a fight between two large monsters. Shazam heads after Doctor Thaddeus Sivanna. # Trivia *